In The Nick Of Time
by Renard Noir
Summary: When Hermione is almost killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in the battle at Hogwarts, Minerva makes a split second decision to save her star pupil's life. How did she manage to save the young woman seconds before she was hit with the killing curse, and what will the consequences be for Minerva's actions? HG/MM (Rating for later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I know that I promised an update on Stolen Memory ages ago and I promise I am working on it. This just popped into my head this morning and I had to at least get a bit of it out before I could continue what I was working on for SM. Enjoy!**

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Minerva McGonagall had most often been described as a strong, collected, and stoic woman. Even on the venerable witch's worst days, her lips were pressed in a tight and thin line, her hair was pulled up into an immovable and flawless bun, and her emerald green teaching robes flowed elegantly around her form without the slightest crease or wrinkle.

At this moment, however, Minerva McGonagall was none of these things.

Rushing through the corridor amidst dust and rubble while dodging errant hexes and curses from enemies unseen, Minerva looked more like a roaring banshee than the icon that she was believed to be. Her mussed long black hair swirled around her head as she ran looking much like a dementor trailing in her wake. Her normally immaculate teaching robes were shredded and burnt leaving large holes and long tears where bright red scratches and searing burns could be seen just beneath.

The single most alarming change, however, could be found in the witch's emerald eyes. Eyes that had been trained to hide emotion now appeared to be unbridled and overflowing. In those swirling depths any onlooker could easily discern flashes of determination, rage, astonishment, sadness, and most importantly of all… fear.

Yes, the woman was afraid. There was no way to deny it. They were outnumbered, and Hogwarts, her beloved school, was falling fast. Rushing down the staircase now in an effort to reach the Great Hall, Minerva turned her head to the side quickly and held in her tears as she leapt over a small pile of bodies. _They were children._

She had been through many wars, but even her past experiences could not turn the woman's heart to ice. Every death was a waste, a broken dream. No matter how many friends, loved ones, and colleagues she had seen buried, she had deeply and desperately mourned every single one.

_Focus. The dead will be mourned when the battle is over. Focus. _The woman thought to herself as she shifted into her animagus form and vaulted over the last few steps that had been split by magic. Quickly transforming back, she continued running hoping to reach the Great Hall in time to assist with preventing further advancement of Lord Voldemort's forces into the depths of Hogwarts castle.

She could hear the sounds of battle increasing, thundering in her ears as hexes and curses bounced off of walls and statues just beyond her view. Blood curdling screams ricocheted off the walls and sent chills down her spine as she rounded the last corner before reaching her destination.

There, just in front of the doors of the Great Hall, witches and wizards from each side were facing off against each other in duels the likes of which she had not seen since the last war. Her emerald eyes quickly scanned the corridor, settling instantly upon a head of curly brown hair and determined almond colored eyes. There was her star pupil, and dare she say friend, struggling to fend off none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

Minerva uncharacteristically froze in place as she watched the loathsome woman twist her wand through the air as her high pitched cackle bounced through the hall. With a smirk on her lips as the dark witch watched Hermione squirm, she cast the curse that she was sure would end the irksome child. "Avada Kedavra!"

When the bright flash of eerie green light burst forth from the twisted wand, Minerva's mind sprung into overdrive. Hermione was defenseless, her wand laying just out of reach as she huddled against a wall barely supporting her own weight. Without a moment to pause and think of the possible consequences, Minerva raised her wand and with a swish and flick cast her own spell just as the killing curse was about to crash into the young woman she had sworn to protect. "Tempore Salvum!"

Instantly, an opaque bubble appeared around Miss Granger. Then, just a split second later, the young woman was gone.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hermione was just barely managing to balance against the wall with her right hand when she saw Bellatrix Lestrange cast the curse that would inevitably take her life. As the flash of light raced through the air, she turned her head slightly and her wide eyes locked onto the brightest shade of emerald she had ever seen.

The fear that the young woman saw in those eyes both scared and intrigued her. She wanted to reach out for the woman, but her left arm was hanging loosely at her side after nearly being severed earlier in the battle. Just as she was about to close her eyes, Hermione watched as rose colored lips opened to release a roar that she couldn't hear over the never-ending ringing in her ears.

Suddenly, the area around her appeared blurry, as if she were watching the scene of the battle through a dense fog. Then, a mere moment later, her world went black.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_Pain. _That was the only thing her brain could register as the first moments of consciousness swept over her body. _Excruciating pain. _Her head was throbbing relentlessly and her whole body ached as if she had been run over by the Hogwarts Express. _Wait… Hogwarts. The battle!_

With that last thought, Hermione Granger's eyes snapped open in an effort to take in her surroundings while she made a valiant attempt at getting to her feet. Her effort was impeded by a great wave of dizziness that coursed through her and caused her to fall back to the bed in a tangled heap.

"Easy now. I'm afraid you took quite the fall. You were lucky that Miss McGonagall here was around to find you and get you up to the Hospital Wing." The voice that addressed her sounded so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She cursed her blurry vision and rubbed her eyes fervently with her right hand.

"What… where am I?" she asked the man standing to the left of her bed.

"Well you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course!" the man exclaimed with mirth in his eyes and a slight chuckle in his voice. "You took a bit of a spell out near the Quidditch pitch and Miss McGonagall brought you up to the hospital wing to have your head examined. She said you were mumbling something about a battle of some kind."

Recognizing the name of her transfiguration professor the second time that it was spoken, Hermione quickly whirled around to her right. A sharp gasp escaped her parted lips and her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she took in the woman standing just before her with a broomstick in her hand.

She saw a tall and lanky young woman with the toned body of a lifetime athlete, long and flowing black hair that hung just past her shoulders, bright and shining emerald eyes that she would recognize anywhere, and pale and milky skin that remained untouched by the hands of time.

Attempting to push her shock at the woman's appearance aside, Hermione managed a stuttered, "Mmm… mmm… McGonagall?"

Instantly, the young woman raised her chin and flashed her a brilliant smile before responding, "Minerva McGonagall, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, at your service!" She followed her jubilant introduction with a slight bow and a brilliant laugh that reached into Hermione's chest and stole her breath away.

Without moving her eyes that unwillingly remained fixated on the woman before her, Hermione hesitantly queried, "What… what year is it?"

Another light chuckle vibrated across the air as the elder man on her left again responded, "You must have hit your head a bit harder than we had thought! It's 1953, of course!"

As soon as her brain was able to process the answer that she had received from the seemingly carefree man, Hermione's world went black again.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**TBC - Reviews are wonderful!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the late Saturday afternoon sun filtered through the windows of the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall glanced up from the latest edition of Transfiguration Today to ensure that the girl in the bed she was sat next to was still resting peacefully. After the strange witch had lost consciousness when speaking with Professor Dumbledore, the man had asked Minerva if she wouldn't mind watching over her until she woke up, at which point she was to be brought to Headmaster Dippet's office, immediately.

Young Minerva was always eager to take on special assignments and additional responsibilities and, as such, had immediately acquiesced to her transfiguration professor's request. After all, as Head Girl, it would likely be her responsibility to guide the girl through her first days at Hogwarts if she was in fact a new student, as Minerva suspected.

She had been outside, gliding gracefully through the air along the quidditch pitch on her new Cleansweep Five, when she had first seen the shorter girl. She had just turned to begin a rather difficult dive maneuver when she spotted a small figure on the grounds of the pitch. Diving as quickly as she could manage, she stopped next to the figure to find a girl of about her age, presumably unconscious.

Carefully approaching the girl with her wand drawn, _one can never be too cautious, _she had felt for a pulse and then placed a hand slightly over her mouth and nose to verify the girl was breathing. Assured that the girl was still alive, Minerva had gently shaken her shoulder in an effort to rouse her so that she could be removed from the pitch. Upon being shaken, the girl visibly shivered and began muttering incoherent sentences. All Minerva was able to discern were the words, "_Hogwarts_… _the battle_… and _looked afraid…"_

Based on the information that the intelligent young woman had ascertained, she assumed that the girl had been en route to Hogwarts as a transfer student when something or someone had attempted to impede her journey. Worried that the girl may be suffering from a concussion, she had immediately scooped her up and held her against her chest on her broom while flying back up to the school. When the girl was safely ensconced in the hospital wing she had sent an elf to retrieve Professor Dumbledore and they had waited together for the mystery girl to regain consciousness.

Now, watching as the girl took slow and deep breaths, Minerva wondered what had brought the girl to Hogwarts after the start of the semester. When she had spoken earlier, it had been with a decidedly English accent, so why had she not been at Hogwarts from the start? Maybe the girl had family in France or the Americas and had attended another wizarding school but had decided to return to her home country for her final year.

As the Head Girl sat pondering the strange circumstances surrounding the newcomer, the girl in question slowly began to stir in her bed. Minerva glanced over just as fluttering eyelids gave way to swirling warm chocolate that seemed to hold a depth of emotion that momentarily startled the young woman. As she watched, the seeming storm in those dark orbs ceased and gave way to a reserved calm that appeared somehow… forced. _Curious._

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The first thing that Hermione Granger noticed upon regaining consciousness was that her head was no longer throbbing in pain. With the pounding no longer invading her senses, the misplaced girl was able to begin to truly take in her surroundings. Feeling a presence to her left, Hermione allowed her eyes to flutter open and was stunned upon finding a sea of emerald green staring back at her.

A shiver traveled down the girls spine at the openness of those bright eyes. Tendrils of surprise, excitement, trepidation, and fear all rapidly spun through her mind. Realizing that she was staring, the young woman schooled her features. She had learned this ability from an older version of the girl sitting before her and suspected that it would provide a great deal of assistance in getting through the next few hours of her life.

Spotting the magazine in the young woman's hands, Hermione tested her voice, "Is that…" she softly cleared her throat to attempt to remove the low rasp that had accompanied her first words, "Is that the newest Transfiguration Today?"

Minerva, surprised that another student so easily recognized the publication solely from the back cover, arched a single brow before responding, "Indeed. It just came by owl this morning."

Hermione seemed to tilt her head in thought a moment before she asked, "Well then, anything interesting this month?" Before she had even finished her question a giant toothy smile sprouted on the face of the younger version of her professor. Taken aback by the gesture that was entirely uncharacteristic for the Minerva McGonagall of her time, Hermione almost missed the young woman's enthusiastic response.

"I would certainly say so, though you could say that I am just a wee bit biased," Minerva offered, turning the magazine to show her picture gracing the front cover. "You see, I was awarded the Most Promising Newcomer title this month, and the article contains my paper on the path to becoming an animagus." Her chest puffed outwards slightly and beaming with pride, the Head Girl eagerly awaited the young woman's response.

Hermione chuckled lightly at seeing her mentor's chest swell and back straighten. "Oh yes, I remember you telling me… I mean, sorry. I'm not quite sure where I was going with that. I must still be a bit out of it from the fall." After pausing to collect her thoughts and organize her words in a way that would not make her situation quite so obvious, the girl continued, "It is quite an honor to receive that award. You said it was for a paper on becoming an animagus? Have you mastered a form yet?"

The girl visibly relaxed upon recovering from her near slip. Minerva, glad to have found someone interested in at least some aspect of transfiguration, delighted in continuing the conversation, "Actually, I am still working on it. I have been training under Professor Dumbledore and… Oh! I almost forgot! I was supposed to take you to him and Headmaster Dippet as soon as you awoke! I'm afraid that we must get going."

Hermione accepted the hand that the taller woman had offered to help her up from the bed and was quite surprised at the softness that greeted her fingers. For several moments after she stood, the girl remained transfixed on their clasped hands that now rested at her side. Feeling a slight tug beneath her fingers, she looked up to see… Minerva McGonagall blushing? _She looks so beautiful with lightly flushed cheeks._

Shaking her head to dispel that thought and clear the fog that had crept into her mind, Hermione quickly released the woman's hand and mumbled a half hearted apology. "Alright," she offered, remembering her predicament, "Can you show me where the Headmaster's office is?"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hermione had walked behind Minerva, quietly wondering how on earth she was going to explain her presence at Hogwarts twenty six years before she had even been born. When they reached the Headmaster's office, the girl that would one day be her professor explained that she had to do her rounds before dinner and excused herself after softly stating the password to the gargoyle guarding the entrance. As the Head Girl hurried off down the corridor, Hermione smiled at a barely caught, "I hope to see you again soon."

The young girl's legs seemed to turn to jelly as she walked up the stairs, feeling as if she were a newly convicted criminal taking the long walk to her future Azkaban cell. When she opened the door leading to the office, she saw that Headmaster Armando Dippet was sitting behind his desk and a much younger version of Albus Dumbledore occupied one of the two high backed chairs that sat before it.

The Headmaster gave her a quick once over before speaking, "Ah, here you are young lady. Please, take a seat." Hermione wearily made her way forward and sat in the chair next to her previous Headmaster. It was strange seeing the man alive again; even stranger so as his beard was not white but a light brown in color and he was missing his characteristic half mooned spectacles. However, the knowing and mischievous sparkle was still present in his bright blue eyes, and somehow, that greatly comforted her.

"Now, young lady, let us start with the simple questions. What is your name and where are you from?" The Headmaster then looked at her expectantly, clearly awaiting a response to his queries. Dumbledore had turned in his chair as well, though his gaze was much softer, almost as if attempting to provide support to the young woman at his side.

Hermione briefly wondered whether she should obfuscate or answer the Headmaster's questions truthfully, but at catching Dumbledore's gaze, she opted to be forthcoming. She needed an ally in this time that could help her to determine why she was here and how or if she would be able to return home, and she expected that if anyone could be of assistance, he would be the one.

"Well, you see," the young girl began, "My name is Hermione Granger." She paused briefly and wrung her fingers together before heaving a great sigh and continuing, "I am a seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" she paused again, this time finishing her statement in a mere whisper, "in the year 1998."

Dumbledore's eyes filled with glee as he exclaimed merrily, "I knew it! I told you Armando, she is from the future!" He turned to the young girl next to him and placed a large hand over her forearm, "Don't you worry, my dear, we are here to help."

"That is quite enough, Professor Dumbledore," the Headmaster snapped, his inquisitive gaze never leaving Hermione. "Now, Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to explain how you have ended up more than forty years in the past… somehow without providing us with important information from the future… it would be most appreciated." The Headmaster sighed in obvious frustration at the situation while waiting for the girl's explanation.

Multiple times the young woman began to speak, before stopping just as she realized that she was about to give away information that would irrevocably change the future. As much as she desired a way to prevent the battle at Hogwarts from occurring, she had been painstakingly educated in the dangers of time travel before.

Unable to come up with any other possible explanation, Hermione simply stated, "Minerva McGonagall sent me here."

Both Armando and Albus let out equally surprised gasps at the young witch's statement. Silence swept through the room, extending for several long minutes, before Dumbledore dared to speak once more, "Is there anything else that you can tell us, Miss Granger, anything else at all that may be of assistance?"

Hermione pondered the question again, furrowing her brow in concentration. Coming to a decision, she added, "I was in what I believe to be mortal danger. From what I have deduced of the situation, Minerva McGonagall sensed this. With speed that I have never seen before, she cast her own spell towards me and I was engulfed in an opaque bubble… then, I woke up here."

Sensing what the Headmaster was about to ask, the young witch held up her hand to forestall his question, "I had already been injured and was quickly losing consciousness. My ears were ringing, so I could not hear the words that she used to cast the spell." After finishing her explanation, Hermione's shoulders fell and she rested her head in her hands as a feeling of defeat swelled in her chest.

Headmaster Dippet understood the girl's frustration, but knew that without the name of the spell used to send her back in time, there was little hope that they would be able to reverse it to return her. Spells to allow time travel were all but non-existent in his time, and he couldn't imagine massive advancements being made less than fifty years in the future.

Professor Dumbledore, for his part, had already come to the same realization. His heart ached for the young girl seated next to him, and he softened his voice as he gave her the only reassurance that he could, "Minerva McGonagall is an incredible student, and I have spent a great deal of time observing her magic as my apprentice. In situations like the one you have described, it is not uncommon for a witch or wizard to react instinctually and cast magic that may be anything but typical in nature."

"This kind of magic, often referred to as base magic, is vastly different from your everyday spell. While the spells that we use on a daily basis are governed by strict magical law and directed by concentration, memory, and discipline, base magic spells are performed with much fewer restrictions as they come from deep within the witch or wizard's magical core. These spells are instead directed by instinct, emotion, and core force."

Seeing that the young witch was following his explanation, Professor Dumbledore placed his hand gently onto her shoulder and locked his eyes onto hers before he added his final thoughts on the matter, "If Minerva McGonagall became as powerful as I believe that she will one day be, I have no doubt that she did what she felt was necessary in order to protect you. In that case, I truly believe that you were sent here for a reason, Miss Granger, and that some way or another, you will find your way home."

As she listened to her beloved ex-Headmaster speak of her mentor in such a reverent manner, Hermione's eyes became glassy with unshed tears. _Minerva McGonagall saved my life. _Somewhere, deep within her heart, the young woman knew that Dumbledore was correct in his assessment. If Minerva had sent her here, she must have had a reason; the woman was her friend, and she would never leave her here alone. _In fact_, Hermione realized as an unfamiliar warmth spread throughout her chest, _she didn't leave me here alone at all. She sent me to the one person that she knew that she could trust to protect me, herself._

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**TBC - Thank you for the amazing response so far! Reviews are wonderful!**

**Edit - Chapter updated to correct timeline issues.**


	3. Chapter 3

As she slowly meandered her way from the Headmaster's office to the Great Hall, Hermione Granger was lost in her thoughts reflecting on the last hour and the results of her meeting with Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore. After accepting that she had indeed been sent back in time, the trio had quickly gotten to work on creating a cover story and implementing her into 1953 Hogwarts life as seamlessly as possible.

She and the two professors had deliberated for almost thirty minutes about the merits of using a fake name and placing her in a different house versus allowing her to pick up where she had left off as a seventh year Gryffindor. In the end, it was decided that she would remain in the Gryffindor house but go by the name of Hermione Greene. In addition, she would be introduced as a transfer student from Beauxbatons as she had frequently traveled to France with her parents over the years and was quite fluent in the language.

As for Hermione's schedule, Professor Dumbledore believed that it would be in her best interest to remain in the company of Miss McGonagall. To achieve this, she was given an identical timetable to the younger version of her professor. In addition, when he heard that Hermione had taken two years of private transfiguration lessons with her timeline's Minerva McGonagall, he had invited the girl to join the younger Minerva as his apprentice for the duration of her stay in the current timeline. Their first joint lesson would be occurring tonight immediately following dinner.

Rounding the corner and walking through the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione released a contented sigh as her eyes trailed over the four long house tables, the enchanted ceiling, and the floating candles. _At least some things haven't changed, _she thought.

Sitting at the end of the Gryffindor house table several feet in front of her, the young witch quickly spotted just the person that she had been looking for. Hermione leaned against the doorframe for several moments and seized the opportunity to simply observe the girl conversing with her friends.

Minerva was sitting across from a tall and bulky red-haired boy with light hazel eyes. The young man looked to be about the same age as Hermione and had one arm draped around the waist of a shorter blonde witch with eyes of a deep blue color that had taken the seat next to him. On Minerva's left was a much younger girl that bared a vague resemblance to the older boy. Her large hazel eyes were opened wide, watching transfixed as the older quidditch team captain gestured wildly with her hands, obviously attempting to demonstrate one of her famous deadly dives.

Seeing her opportunity to surprise the girl, Hermione briskly walked up to the open spot on Minerva's right without being noticed by the group. Clearing her throat lightly, she spoke up just as the young woman was finishing her demonstration, "Is that how you saved my life then?" As she waited for a response, Hermione arched a single brow to emphasize her question.

Before the startled Head Girl could respond, the red-haired boy gave off a loud guffaw and slapped the table, "Merlin! Did McGonagall here teach ya to do that? You could be her spittin' image makin' that face there!" Minerva arched her sculpted brow in response to the boy's interruption and the other two girls at the table began to giggle while nodding their heads and alternating pointing between the two bewildered students.

Hermione watched on as Minerva shot what she knew to be the "famous McGonagall glare" at her house mates. Once the three had appropriately cowered, she turned her head to Hermione and offered, "I apologize for my house mates' behavior. You must excuse them, they are not quite right in the head." She smiled when the new girl gave a soft chuckle in response and continued with introductions, "The oaf who addressed you is Varian Evans, and the one that he is currently man handling is his girlfriend, Julie McKinnon; they are both seventh years. This is Lucy Evans, Varian's youngest sister. She is in third year."

When she had finished introducing her friends, Minerva turned back to the table to introduce the girl to her right. A scowl suddenly appeared on her features as she realized that she had not yet asked the girl for her name. Hermione, accurately interpreting one of the her mentor's many well-known facial expressions, hurriedly offered, "My name is Hermione Greene, and I'm a seventh year Gryffindor now as well. I've just transferred here from Beauxbatons."

Minerva gave a brilliant smile at hearing the young witch's name for the first time. Drawing deeply on her chivalrous nature, the taller girl stood, took the witch's right hand, and bent at the waist in a overly exaggerated bow. "It is quite nice to meet you, Hermione. Won't you please join us?"

Hermione shot the girl her famous cheshire cat grin at hearing the beloved Scottish lilt in her voice. "I do believe that would be lovely, Minerva," she replied just barely above a whisper and gracefully took the empty seat at her side. Minerva, still standing as she attempted to shake off the stun caused by the girl's face lighting up like Hogsmeade on Christmas, could only manage a single thought. _Dear heavens, this little lass is trouble._

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Over the course of dinner, the five Gryffindor students had managed to discuss everything from the Montrose Magpies and how Minerva and Varian were sure that they would win the cup this year, to the various professors at Hogwarts and how Hermione should definitely avoid Horace Slughorn as he shows a startling amount of favoritism to all Slytherin students.

They had also managed to discuss some of the students from other houses. Hermione had been told of Bertie Bott, a seventh year Hufflepuff, "Don't try anything he gives you to eat… He gave me something that tasted like vomit once!"; Cygnus Black, a fourth year Slytherin, "Nuts, that one is. Always going on about the dark arts. Just stay out of his way if ya can manage it,"; and Pomona Sprout, a first year Hufflepuff, "She is rather brilliant with Herbology. They say that Professor Rosen was having trouble with the mandrakes and she repotted them for him with no trouble at all!"

When the time had come for Minerva and Hermione's lesson with Professor Dumbledore, the two young witches had excused themselves from the Gryffindor table and headed in the direction of the transfiguration classroom. Minerva had been ecstatic when she had learned that Hermione would be joining her lessons, even if she was a bit concerned about the girl's ability to keep up, as she had been apprenticing with the professor for quite some time.

In her seven years at Hogwarts, Minerva had made quite the name for herself as an especially gifted student. With record scores on her O.W.L.s and a remarkable affinity for complicated transfiguration magic, the young witch had quickly earned the moniker "Brightest Witch of the Age". She didn't like to boast, but Minerva knew without question that she was the most clever student in all of Hogwarts, and she was curious to see if her new friend would be able to provide her with a challenge.

As they entered the transfiguration classroom, Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk at the head of the class with a distinctive twinkle in his bright blue eyes, "Ah, Miss McGonagall and Miss Greene. Are you ready to begin your lesson?" When both students nodded, he continued, "Excellent! Today we will be continuing where Miss McGonagall has left off on the path to becoming an animagus. Miss Greene, you were on this path as well before your transfer, correct?"

Hermione, thrilled to be able to show her skills in transfiguration, answered the professor with excitement lacing her voice, "Indeed. I spent one year studying the theory and another year working on practical application before I had to take a break from apprenticing. However, I continued with independent study for several months after that."

Minerva, though impressed with her new friend's years of study, decided to reserve judgment until she saw what the girl could do with her wand. It was one thing to be able to speak on a subject, and another thing entirely to be able to apply that knowledge to practical magic demonstration.

Professor Dumbledore, sensing that the girls were ready for a challenge, explained their task for the evening's lesson. "As you have both studied animagus theory extensively, and I now have two apprentices instead of one, you will be performing a human to animal transfiguration on each other to get the feel for the magic before attempting a natural transformation yourselves." Hermione smirked at the challenge and Minerva did a very convincing impression of a fish out of water. She had discussed this exercise with Professor Dumbledore in depth, but had not yet attempted such a complicated transfiguration.

"Now, Miss Greene, the incantation is "Anima Humana", and is the same regardless of the animal you wish to transfigure. The importance of this spell is on focus and concentration, as you must mentally envision the entire conversion from human to animal without allowing your thoughts to wander or be interrupted." Hermione nodded once to indicate her understanding and patiently waited for the professor to give her permission to continue.

When Professor Dumbledore had motioned for her to attempt the spell, Hermione had raised her dragon heartstring wand and focused all of her concentration on Minerva. Without uttering a word, the young witch flicked her wand through the air and concentrated on the transfiguration. In a matter of seconds, Minerva McGonagall was gone. In her place stood a strong, lean lioness. When the lioness let out a mighty roar, Dumbledore clapped excitedly and Hermione smirked while throwing the large cat a cheeky wink.

The lioness' foot began tapping on the floor in a gesture of impatience and Hermione again wordlessly flicked her wand through the air, reverting the transformation and restoring Minerva to her rightful form. "Well done Miss Greene!" Dumbledore beamed at the young woman, "A flawless transfiguration, and wordless at that!"

Minerva couldn't help but stare, in awe of her friend's magical ability. If the young woman was this skilled in all of her subjects, she could easily challenge her for her title as the brightest witch. _Wordless magic, _Minerva silently pondered, _who could have trained someone so young in a skill so advanced? _Her sharp intellect slowly began picking apart the events and conversations from the time that she had spent with Hermione. It was obvious that there was much more to this brown-eyed beauty than just being a random transfer student from France; the girl was a complete mystery. _A mystery that I cannot wait to unravel._

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Midnight found Minerva McGonagall laying atop the covers in the large four poster bed in her Head Girl's room. For the rest of the lesson her and Hermione had alternated practicing the spell, Hermione turning her into a lioness, and her turning Hermione into a small tabby cat. When the girl had asked her why she had chosen a tabby cat, she had teasingly responded, "I have to keep my advantage somehow." While she had thought the quip to be funny, the girl's response had been decidedly more enthusiastic than she had expected. They had taken a break from the lesson just so she could catch her breath as she had stitched her side from laughing so hard.

Minerva couldn't help but to be excited about the following day. She had learned that tomorrow, September 19th, was Hermione's eighteenth birthday. As it was a Sunday and there would be no classes, she had offered to show the girl around the campus, and then take her on an adventure to Hogsmeade in the afternoon.

She was planning to take her friend to Honeydukes and Tomes and Scrolls, and she wanted to stop by Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to get Hermione a new quill as a birthday present. The shop owner had specially made her quills for her since she had first met him in her second year, and she just knew that the girl would appreciate such a personal gift.

Closing her eyes as she began to drift off to sleep, Minerva McGonagall spared one last smile for her new friend who had appeared so suddenly and had already completely monopolized her thoughts. She slowly slipped off into the world of dreams, images of a lioness and a tabby cat dancing through her mind.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Not fifty feet away, tucked into her bed in the seventh year girl's dormitory, Hermione was still wide awake. The past twenty four hours had taken quite a toll on the young witch, and she was desperately grasping at straws in an attempt to make sense of everything that had happened.

While she was enjoying spending time with the much younger version of her mentor, Hermione could not help but to wonder about the woman that she had left behind. Had the battle ended? Was Professor McGonagall safe? Her friends Harry and Ron, what of them? Had Voldemort been defeated?

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts, _that way madness lies. _Instead, the young woman allowed her thoughts to drift to the enigmatic and enchanting woman that she would be spending her days with in this timeline. She pictured the quidditch captain as she had appeared earlier that afternoon at her bedside, broom in hand. The tall girl had towered over her as she lay in bed, her brilliant smile shining down as the sun to warm her from the inside. Her long ebony locks and high cheekbones prominently displayed against porcelain smooth skin had called out to Hermione, begging her to reach out and touch her as she had imagined so many times before.

Yet all of her features paled in comparison to the shining bright green eyes that had stared back at her filled to the brim with emotion. Those emerald orbs effervesced with a wonder that was almost otherworldly. They were so unguarded, so unlike the eyes that she had studied for the last seven years. _As long as I can look into those eyes, _Hermione mused with unabashed adoration, _no matter what the timeline, I will never be lost again._

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**TBC - Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to follow or favorite my story! Reviews are wonderful! They inspire me to continue typing!**


	4. Chapter 4

The heat of a September morning sun beat down on milky skin causing once pale cheeks to flush and lids covering bright eyes to slowly flutter open as a partially numb hand rose to block out the intruding light. Minerva McGonagall reveled in the softness of her sheets for a scant few moments before arching her back much like a stretching feline and leaping out of her bed with a surprising amount of grace.

The young woman's thoughts focused quickly on the day ahead of her and the corners of her lips twitched up into a slight smile as she remembered that today was her new friend's birthday. Though they had just met, Minerva felt a quick connection to the new transfer student and was looking forward to spending the day with her in Hogsmeade, hopefully getting to know more about the intriguing and talented witch.

Thinking of the gift that she had decided on, Minerva turned to the small birch wood desk in the corner of the Head Girl's room and removed a fresh piece of parchment from the top right drawer. Grabbing her custom made quill from the special emerald inkwell she had received for her own sixteenth birthday nearly two years prior, she jotted a note to Everard Scrivenshaft requesting that he prepare one of her custom quills.

Considering the girl's recent transfer from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the young woman requested that the quill be created in cerulean blue with silver lettering spelling out the name 'Hermione' on one side and the phrase 'Chercheur de la Connaissance' on the other. Though Minerva herself was not fluent in the French language, she had asked her friend Julie to translate the phrase that adorned her own quills, 'Seeker of Knowledge', to personalize the gift.

Now assured that she had handled the necessary preparations for the day, Minerva searched the large antique wardrobe for her favorite black robes with emerald piping. These were not the most traditional of robes, but she had been told they were quite flattering, and the unique color of the accents enhanced the natural color of her eyes. Satisfied with her choice, the young woman headed off in the direction of her personal shower to get ready to meet her new friend.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The Gryffindor common room was entirely deserted when Hermione entered thirty minutes prior to the time that she had agreed to meet the younger Minerva McGonagall for a tour of the castle before heading to Hogsmeade. As it was still quite early on a Sunday morning, the young woman imaging that most of her fellow house mates were still relishing the joys of a good lie-in.

Content to spend some time thinking before the day truly began, she took a seat in an oversized plush dark red chair near the entryway and ran her fingers through her chestnut curls. Seconds after she had relaxed into the comfortable spot, she heard the unforgettable sound of a quick, clipped gait on the stairs. Without looking behind her, the young witch was certain beyond doubt that her previous professor had entered the room.

Entwined scents of ginger and vanilla floated through the air to greet her as a startled voice with a Scottish lilt cut through the silence, "Oh, hello Hermione. You are quite up quite early this morning, were you able to sleep?"

Hermione turned her head and gave a soft smile at the concern emanating from bright green eyes. As she stepped forward and took in the rest of the head girl standing before her, she felt her breath catch in her chest. Minerva was draped shoulder to toe in the most elegantly cut black robes she had seen. The robes were clearly cut specifically to fit the woman, and the delicate accents drew the young woman's attention to places that made a bright blush break across her cheeks.

Minerva, for her part, was speechless, her mouth hanging slightly open after watching the brunette turn to respond to her inquiry. The transfer student had chosen light blue robes for the day that had perfectly complimented her complexion and naturally brought out the beautiful colors of her honey and almond eyes.

Focusing her attention, the head girl saw that her friend was looking at her with that chesire cat smile that had already been burning into her mind. Realizing that she had been caught staring, Minerva cleared her throat and added, "As you are apparently also an early riser, Hermione, shall we get a head start on our plans for the day?"

The young woman grinned at the unfamiliar sound of her first name falling from her mentor's lips and replied, "Yes, Minerva, I believe we shall." As she hurried to the portrait and stepped through to the corridor, she turned and added, "Are you not going to come along? Here I had thought that _you _were to be giving _me _the tour…" After shaking her head in mock admonishment, she added a cheeky wink over her shoulder which managed to spur the previously stationary woman into action.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

After a quiet and decidedly incomplete tour around the castle, the duo met up with Varian and Julie at the gates of Hogwarts to head off to Hogsmeade for the afternoon. Hermione had made a mental note to show Minerva some of the more interesting secrets of the castle once they were better acquainted. It seemed that this version of her mentor had yet to learn of many of the secret passages, along with the room of requirement.

"Let's hit up Honeydukes first! I've run outta chocolate frogs and ya know how I am when I can't get my chocolate fix!" Varian chuckled, temporarily breaking the young woman from her musings.

Looking up at his bright red hair and bulky figure, Hermione couldn't help but to be reminded of Ron. A pang of guilt burst through her chest at the idea of enjoying a trip to Hogsmeade when she had no idea if her two best friends were safe back in her timeline.

Shaking her head to clear the painful thought, Hermione countered, "I have never really been a big fan of sweets. My parents were dentists, so I didn't develop a taste for it when I was younger. In fact, it wasn't until my transfiguration professor introduced me to ginger newts that I really took a liking to anything of the sort." The young woman's eyes glazed ever so slightly as she remembered the first time that Professor McGonagall had offered her one of the cookies to go with the tea that she had served her in her office.

A sharp laugh from Varian's girlfriend pierced the air to her left. Julie couldn't help but notice yet another similarity between her long time friend and the newest addition to Hogwarts, "You two really are alarmingly alike, you know." Pointing between the two women, she continued, "We can never get Minerva here to eat sweets, but put a tin of ginger newts in front of her and they will be gone before you can say quidditch!"

Minerva chanced a glance at Hermione and shrugged her slender shoulders in a half-hearted admission. Charmed by the childish gesture, the young witch grabbed the head girl's hand and whispered conspiratorially into her ear, "You wouldn't happen to know of a good book shop around here, would you? I think maybe I could find something there that would more adequately satisfy my cravings."

Minerva's heartbeat tripled in her chest at the deeper tones and soft rasp in the witch's voice. _A woman after my own heart, _she thought as she waved before leading the young woman away from her other friends and towards Tomes and Scrolls to see what they could find.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hours had quickly passed as minutes as the two women browsed through the collection at Tomes and Scrolls. Both had easily found a plethora of books that they wanted to read, but in the end Minerva had purchased a copy of the recently published Quidditch Through the Ages and Hermione had picked up the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History.

When Hermione had thoughtlessly explained that it was her favorite "comfort" book and that she had read it many times before, Minerva had looked at her with a quizzical expression. The young woman had not made any attempt to elaborate or explain her selection, so this new information had been filed away with the other tidbits that she had gathered for later consideration in an effort to understand the mystery behind the enchanting new transfer student.

The two had briefly stopped at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop for Minerva to pick up a small package before heading to the Three Broomsticks to grab some lunch. When they arrived, every table in the small establishment had been claimed. Thinking quickly, the head girl spoke to Mr. Renaud, the owner, and requested shepherd's pie and two butterbeers be packaged for take away. After gathering their lunch from the elderly man, she lead Hermione out of the establishment and up the hill to a great tree that provided ample shade for an afternoon picnic.

Once they had selected the perfect spot to look out over the small town, the young woman conjured a tartan blanket to place over the grass and motioned for her friend to have a seat. Hermione rested her back against the tree and crossed her ankles before smiling up at the other woman, "I really appreciate you showing me around today, Minerva. I have had a wonderful time."

Minerva popped the top off of the two butterbeers and handed one to the witch seated next to her before clinking the bottles together in a toast. "I am pleased that you have enjoyed it, but the day is not quite over," she said as she pulled the small package from her pocket and handed it to the young woman, "Happy birthday, Hermione!"

Shocked that Minerva had managed to get her a birthday present less than forty-eight hours after they met, she opened her eyes wide and gasped. "You really didn't have to get me anything, you know.

"I know, but I wanted to. Please, open it."

The small package was wrapped carefully in silver paper with a light blue bow. When the elegant wrapping had been delicately removed, she found a dark blue quill case. As she popped the top open, Hermione saw the most beautiful cerulean blue feathered quill. In the middle of the shaft, silver lettering spelled out her name in an extravagant script.

"Turn it over," Minerva added as the young woman ran a finger reverently over the engraving.

Removing the quill as if it were the most precious object in existence, she slowly flipped it end over end to look at the opposite side. There, in the same silver script, she saw that the phrase "Seeker of Knowledge" had been engraved in French. Seeing this, Hermione could no longer control her reaction to the thoughtfulness of the gift. The young woman allowed her eyelids to drift closed and her mind to wander as a single tear slid past dark lashes and across a creamy cheek.

Professor McGonagall had always used a custom made emerald quill with that same inscription. When the young witch had asked her mentor about the piece the previous year, she had been told that Scrivenshaft himself had made them for her as long as she could remember. Opening her eyes, Hermione ran her fingertips over the second inscription and looked up at the girl who would grow into the woman who had captured her heart.

"You have no idea what this means to me," she whispered, reaching out with her right hand to cup the younger Minerva's cheek. "I promise, I will cherish this always." _I will cherish __**you **__always_, she thought as she slowly leant forward to lightly brush her full lips against the other witch's.

When their lips connected for the first time, a bright green and pale blue interspersed light burst outwards from their forms before immediately dissipating, entirely unnoticed by the two young women content to be so close and wrapped up in each other's arms.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**TBC - Reviews are wonderful!**


End file.
